


His Promise

by Skullszeyes



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Darkness, Declarations Of Love, Desperation, Doubt, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, Minor Violence, Platonic Romance, Possessive Behavior, Promises, Protectiveness, Romance, Self-Doubt, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Riku finds Sora in a dark forest, and Sora tells him how lonely he feels.





	His Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. I thought I was going to write another series, but this wrapped up nicely in one story. :) So, I wanted to write a fic influenced by a picture of Sora becoming Soranort or falling into darkness. But it's up to interpretation. Haha!
> 
> I was never interested in this pairing, mostly because I saw Sora and Riku as best friends, and I thought that was good enough. You know, I liked their friendship a lot. But I read the Sleeping Realms Theory on Tumblr, and there was a lot of stuff about Sora always following Riku's light, not Kairi's, and Riku has promised to always protect Sora, and it bothers him that Sora would focus on others, or something. (Might have to reread it.) So, I got most of my ideas from that. And I do lowkey ship them now. Haha. 
> 
> Cause you know, overly protective/possessive fics is what I love. :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.

Riku stared at the blue crystal of the ocean, and the golden setting sun burning out and replacing the sky with twinkling silver stars and a dark abyss. Beautiful. A familiar sight with a familiar person beside him, it felt strangely right in this world.

“Do you think this place is a dream?” Sora asked.

Riku turned his head to look at his best friend. Sora was smiling at him, even in the gloom on one side of his face where the blue of his eyes looked almost like a different color, and the light on the other was blue as both the sky and sea, there was still warmth pulling forth from his entirety. It was something that couldn’t be replaced, and Riku hoped nothing would ever try.

“Yeah,” he replied, turning away from Sora who faded into the darkness, leaving Riku looking off to nothing but heavy waves as a storm approached. “I think this is nothing more than a dream.”

Maybe things would’ve been better if it was only him and Sora, but the world didn’t work that way, and the events that played around them always set them onto a path they weren’t allowed to walk together.

The dream began to fade and Riku let himself follow the waves until he blinked his eyes open to a dark sky. He breathed heavily, recalling the keyblade bringing him to this place, and seeing a small light blinking out. He recognized it, but he wasn’t so sure what it was, and his heart raced at what it could be.

It was an odd fixation to become enamoured by his best friend, even when others stared at him oddly because of his behavior. Except his best friend didn’t see it like that, more that he was protective and caring. Which he wasn’t going to deny that he wasn’t, because he cared so much about Sora, that sometimes it annoyed him when others took advantage of his silly friend who laughed, joked around, and grew close to others.

What bothered him most was when Sora stood in a dark forest on a dark path, and he was turned away from Riku. He held no keyblade, and his friends were no longer there beside him. It was odd, because Riku was following the darkness, and it seeped in the forest of this place he didn’t recognize fully, but finding his friend inside of it was confusing.

“Sora?” Riku called, getting up from the ground and frowning as he drew near. “Why are you here?”

_I said I would protect you. More than anything. I promised that to my own heart, that if you were in any kind of danger, I would find you, and I would save you from whatever could harm you._

This was something else, because Riku couldn’t deny what he was looking at. His heart raced, and there was a pulse of something else releasing, and he knew what it meant. He didn’t want to face it, but Riku gritted his teeth, and stepped closer to Sora.

“Sora, are you okay?” he asked, the words tasting odd in his mouth.

“There’s no stars here,” Sora said, head tilted up. “I’ve been wondering why there was no stars. I was going to ask you when you woke up, but it was so lonely, my heart started to hurt, as if it were breaking and I couldn’t think about anything else…”

Riku stopped a few feet away from Sora. “What couldn’t you think about?”

“Losing Kairi,” Sora sighed, his shoulders slumping, “losing you. It’s a constant theme in our lives, isn’t it? A test of self-sacrifice. I just...wanted us to be together, but we can’t even manage that.”

“Sora,” Riku said, reaching out for his best friend. “Are you okay? Where are we?”

“I thought maybe you would know,” Sora said, his voice placid, “you’ve been here before, many times, and yet you can’t recognize it?”

Riku gritted his teeth. Conflicted by Sora’s behavior, about his words, and what Riku was feeling, there was something strange about this place, it surrounded them with a silent malice that watched them, waiting for something to happen to two Keyblade Wielders.

“We have to leave, Sora, if this is the Realm of Darkness—” He reached out for Sora’s hand, but stopped when he saw the shadows grow around Sora’s feet, a strange dark aura emanating from him.

“Did you know it hurt,” Sora said, tilting his head to the side, but still not looking at Riku, “in my chest, it hurts so much that sometimes I feel as if I could fall to my knees and cry, or even if the darkness surrounded me, I wouldn’t even care if it crawled inside and tore me up.”

“Sora,” Riku spoke, breathing heavily, “whatever you’re feeling, I’m here, I’m right here. Okay, you don’t have to do anything alone, you don’t have to hurt anymore. I’m not going to leave you.”

“You left me many times, so many times, that I couldn’t believe the betrayal could feel like thorns digging into my heart, sharp as the edges of shattered glass, it drew blood from me, and yet I was meant to walk around as if nothing bothered me.”

Riku summoned Brave Heart to his hand and slashed at the heartless appearing around Sora’s feet. “I’m here, Sora, I’m right here! Please, listen to me, I’m not going to leave you again.”

“Kairi slips from my fingers when I reach her, when our fingers touch, and her smile reminds me of the Destiny Islands, but...your face is what gets me the most, Riku.” Sora sighed. “I don’t understand why your light shines brighter, or why I crawl after you, screaming your name while the darkness surrounds me. I’m waiting for you, and you never come for me, you never find me. I just want you to come home with me, I don’t want you to leave me.”

Riku slashed at more heartless, even as big as they were, the size becoming enormous, he used his power to reach Sora who stood with no interest in the battle behind him. His heart ached for his best friend, for the loneliness he suffered as Riku cut into more, destroying the heartless.

“I’m right here!” Riku called, panting hard, hand gripping the handle of his blade. He caused the wound, and all he wanted to do was heal it.

The darkness plagued this world, and it seeped its chaos into Sora’s pure heart, knowing how tortured he was over the years. He had to do something. He had to get to him, to make him understand that he wasn’t going to leave him anymore.

He was getting closer. Each heartless falling at his feet as he yells out Sora’s name, but when he’s about as close to touching him. Sora turns, and Riku brings up Brave Heart.

His heart races painfully, clenching his teeth, as two blades strike each other in the silence, and Riku is shoved back, his feet sliding onto the ground, leaving grooves in the dirt. They’re once more surrounded by darkness, but the heartless stay away, and Riku is panting, his own heart hurting.

“Sora,” he says.

Sora keeps a loose hold on his own keyblade, he looks at it, frowning at the cracks. “Looks like I can’t wield it anymore.” He flips the keyblade into the sky and grasping it once more. He smiled at Riku, before throwing the Keyblade and they both watch it hitting the ground with no ounce of strength in it. “Worthless.”

His best friend has yellow eyes. Glowing in the darkness around them, and he’s smiling, yet Riku knows the intent is empty.

“You didn’t want me,” Sora says, shaking his head. “You left me feeling lonely. Sometimes I can’t even stand it anymore, and you don’t care.”

“I do care!” Riku tells him, “I always cared about you, Sora. I would protect you from anyone and anything that would come near you. I would even protect you from Kairi, from the King, from Yen Sid, from anyone who would turn their backs on you, because they will if you stay like this!”

“Like what?” Sora asked him, looking down at his own hands. “The pain is excruciating, Riku.” He looks up, glaring. “You left me. All I can feel and see and know, is that you left me alone, and I don’t know what I’m supposed to do about that!”

He didn’t know what to say to make Sora understand that he would do anything for him. That he would go to the end for him, to pull him back over the edge, to sink into a dark place to reach him. Because he had, he did in many ways that Sora didn’t understand, and Riku knew the darkness was only amplifying how Sora feels, twisting those emotions and making them unrecognizable.

“You’re too late, Riku,” Sora said, smiling at him. “You’re always too late.”

“I’m here,” Riku let Brave Heart fall from his hand as he sprints toward Sora. “I’m right here, and I’m not going to let you go, I’m not going to let anyone hurt you even if you stay in this form. I’ll protect you. I’ll protect you from everyone who’ll threaten your life.”

The darkness continued to waver and thicken around Sora’s form as he snarled, snapping his teeth, his fingers curling and uncurling as Sora fell to his knees. His own form becoming strange, distorted with no ounce of purity.

“I’ll always protect you,” Riku told him, in a soothing manner as he kneels down in front of Sora whose fingers found its way into his dark hair, digging into his strands and scraping his scalp. “I won’t let anyone hurt you, I won’t let anyone touch you.” He wrapped his arms around Sora’s twitching body as the darkness continued to consume him. “I’ll be right here. I’m not ever leaving you again, not like this, Sora.” He began to whisper as darkness emitted in waves from Sora’s body, from the ache in his heart, from the pain that surrounded them as the heartless began to crawl closer.

“You belong to me, Sora, no one else.” Riku closed his eyes, and then a warm light surrounded them, “I’ll protect you.” And he whispered into Sora’s hair. “I love you.”

When he opened his eyes, he was lying on the beach with the sun rising in the horizon. He blinked a few times, his heart racing before turning his attention to Sora who was lying against him, their legs were intertwined, and Sora’s hand was clutching the front of Riku’s shirt.

He didn’t know if any of it was a dream, or they simply once more found a way out of the darkness and they ended up on Destiny Islands. Their home where they spent hours playing games on before any kind of darkness could touch them.

“Sora,” Riku whispered, pulling him closer. “I promise, I’ll protect you, from anyone and everything that will ever come to harm you.”

Their keyblades laid at their feet, crossing each other as the sun rose higher into the sky, fading out the darkness in both of their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> You can take this fic in any way you want. Either Riku is simply having a dream, or they were actually in the ROD. :D I really love Anti/Rage Form. It's interesting for Sora's character, and I kinda wish there was a lot more emphasis with it than simply being a form. Oh wells. Maybe I'll write more fanfiction with it. :D Oh, both Sora and Riku are under the age of 18/19, so I won't be writing anything explicit (I never do anyway, cause I suck at writing romance and smut.) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciative.


End file.
